in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Squidkiller
Aria Octavio, commonly known as Squidkiller is Galaximus' second-in-command of the Galactic Army. Her sole goal is to kill Jenny and to please Galaximus. She also is theorized to be the daughter of DJ Octavio, and is said to be the queen of Octo Valley. Canonically, and by age, Squidkiller predates all of CITRONtanker’s characters. As such, she has a detailed backstory, and is one of of the big antagonists of the series. History At around the age of 6, Aria was sanitized, and taken in by a few Sanitized Octolings. She was young, and had no real bearing of her world before then. She was raised to become the foundation of the Sanitized Octoling clan. Like many of them, her memories were wiped, and she was cold-hearted, having no emotions. Early on, she took up a sense of leadership. But upon noticing a few Octolings attempting to escape the Deepsea Metro, Squidkiller felt inspired by their exploits. She embarked on her own journey, but her sanitization remained. Eventually, Aria met an Inkling, who turned out to be the arch-fiend Galaximus. Fresh off of her destructive wrath in Inkopolis, the Inkling goddess offered to help Aria piece together her past. The Octoling happily agreed. She learned about how DJ Octavio was her father, as well as the early stages of her youth. Adopting the nickname Squidkiller, by which she is most known by, she serves as the second-in-command within the Galactic Army. Aria now resembles an normal Octoling, but she also has control over her sanitized form. She uses it to enhance her battle skills, at the cost of her better judgement and intelligence. In her battle form, Squidkiller looks similar to an Elite Octoling- same tentacles, same googles. However, her unique powers and vast weaponry set her apart from the rest. Personality Squidkiller is a no-nonsense girl- she does not take any form of tomfoolery from neither allies nor enemies. She loves combat, and as such, always seems to want to engage in battles. It is difficult to earn her respect, but if someone can earn her trust, she is a loyal friend and ally. She will never betray anyone who shares a bond with her. Squidkiller is also very smart and strategic- she often maps out battle plans for the Galactic Army, and states how such plans are executed. She is a very well known figure in the Army, and as such, is very respected. Powers and abilities *'Shape-shifting:' Squidkiller can turn into an octopus, like any Octoling, and swim around in her own ink freely. *'Minion summoning:' Squidkiller, given her status, can call upon Octarian minions from anywhere to help her fight. *'Size Alteration:' This is something Galaximus is considering to bestow upon Squidkiller, hoping the capability of destruction, coupled with Squidkiller's temper, will destroy the Gang. Items *Octoshot *Blaster Appearance Squidkiller's casual appearance consists of the Special Forces Beret, Annaki Polpo-Pic Tee, and Amber Sea Slug Hi-Tops. She has the standard enemy Octoling hair style, with black ink, and grey eyes. Relationships Galaximus Squidkiller is Galaximus's best friend, and the one person that she can truly connect with. The two love doing evil together, but they also enjoy each others company all the same. Squidkiller is also on a journey to kill Jenny, in order to please Galaximus. One day, Galaximus hopes that Squidkiller can become as strong as she is. DJ Octavio Squidkiller is the daughter of DJ Octavio, and as such, she has more knowledge of combat and the history of Octarians more than any other Octarian. Despite his crazed attitude, the DJ is actually a great father figure to his daughter, hoping that one day she can become just like him. Jenny Squidkiller dislikes Jenny, due to her alliance with Galaximus, and simply because she hates the threat that Jenny poses to the Octarians. She one day hopes to take her down in combat, once and for all. Beta Squidkiller has a crush on Beta, much to her dad's disapproval. However, Aria cannot stay nice around Beta, and her evil side seems to hold her back. She really does like Beta, and wants to be friends with him, but her volatile personality seemingly prevents that. Themes Trivia * Squidkiller was originally a protagonist, but CITRONtanker ditched that so could use Beta instead. Her protagonistic roles are considered noncannon, as is her former character as a whole. *She first appeared In Royal Rainbow Road, but CITRONtanker took her out, due to her being a strange protagonist. She was eventually reintroduced as an antagonist. * The lights of her goggles can change color depending on her emotions. For example, they turn yellow if she is happy, blue if she is sad, and red if she is angry or fighting. Category:Females Category:Evil characters Category:Villains Category:Galactic Army Category:Octolings Category:Owned by CITRONtanker